Just Dance
by D4Y5
Summary: RoxasxVen RoxVen RokuVen  Sometimes you need to just dance.


It started out so good. Finally, the first time I've been invited to anywhere. A club. By a friend who thought it was about damn time I got out of my tiny apartment. But now at the club I can't even remember what street it was on. Or the name of this club. I was talked into taking some shots. Then drinks. I had a little bit too much of it I guess.

It was so good to be out. Even if I was just sitting at the bar and drinking away and drowning in it. Life was so stressful. Work. College. It was driving me insane and eating away at me. He took another swig of my drink and slammed down the glass. No one knew I could hold it all down. I didn't either. In fact I was sure I was gonna lose it all in a matter of minutes. However, I kept drinking. The pop music blaring and pounding against me. Some people invited me to dance but I wasn't much of a dancer.

Finally, someone sat down beside me. I glanced at them but not at their face. I was too drunk for that. Whoever it was got close to me. They asked me what my name was. "Ven," I replied in a drunken state. I was officially intoxicated. "You's?" I asked.

"Roxas." He replied and got up from his seat. "Let's dance."

"Nah. No. I'm good. S'really." I slurred. "I don't dance."

"Are you really gonna just stay here all night?" He asked me. I glanced back over to him and got a whisk of blonde hair. I was too drunk to really get a good look at him. The music suddenly stopped the pop music that was blaring. The vibrations of it still shook at me but the music replaced itself with easier listening to music. Piano like. It only happened when I stared right into bright blue eyes like my own and he reached his hand out to me.

This time I took it.

"We'll dance all that pain away." He whispered to me as we got on the dance floor with all the others that were crowded around me. The other male started moving his body before me and I tried to move with him. Maybe it was because I was drunk as hell but I figured I was pretty good. Bodies came close together and pressed against a few times. Hands were placed against me and my own palms grasped shoulders. The pop music filled my ears again and blared and hummed in my ear drums.

I looked directly at the other and it was like looking in the mirror. I was really drunk. I couldn't be dancing with myself. Roxas grinned and continued dancing with me.

Everything was spinning as we danced. Or I was spinning. It felt okay. It felt good. Close bodies against one another even if it looked like my own.

Somewhere in the midst we got very close from the crowded people and this time lips were only centimeters apart. He took them and I let him and fell into it from the drunken blur. Somehow afterwards we moved out of the crowd and into some unfamiliar hallway. Lips were attached everywhere at least on the spots where skin was shown. Above my green collared shirt. Hands gripping and praising each others bodies. My lips were busy gasping and I knew even from the darkness my pinkish tinted cheeks were visible.

I forgot about the things I usually worry about. Like where my phone was and keys. I wasn't sure if I had them anymore. Roxas' lips were amazing against my skin and I knew they wanted to go further. Roxas mumbled something to me again and then engulfed my own before allowing me to reply because he began to wrestle with my own tongue. It was amazing but he still looked like me. Was it bad that I was turning myself on? But goddamn Roxas knew how to work and touch.

Somewhere after that too I was led out the club with Roxas and into a place I didn't know. A hotel? Home? I wasn't sure. I just knew that I was hot. We were both hot. Our bodies were on fire.

He pushed me down onto a comfy bed his lips attacked my neck again. I was never like this before. Not just with anyone. But my impaired state was making everything so different. Even me. I reached up and began to unbutton Roxas' black dress shirt while he undid my belt. Things were shedding and tossed somewhere aimlessly in the room. All I remembered was my bare skin against Roxas' and writhing underneath him while his body rocked against my own.

The alcohol made everything better. We were both somewhere laughing in the middle and our lips attached lazily. Then our passion grew and everything was paced faster just like the music at the club. Roxas grabbed my hand and I squeezed onto it while our passion increased and released.

I really needed to get out. This is what I needed.

I woke up the next morning, dazed. My head was pounding and was being torn apart by little monsters left over from the alcohol that was left inside me from last night. It was a blur and I had no idea where I was. My body ached and bruised in some areas. I turned over in the bed I was in and it was already 9:00 am. I was already late to my class. I sighed and sat up and looked around in the room. It wasn't my room. Nor was it some hotel. I looked over and noticed the sound of a shower running. Instantly I knew what happened. I slowly crawled out of the bed and reached for my clothes. I sneakily slid them on.

I really wanted to shower so bad because I felt so icky but no way was that happening. I needed to get out and recollect what happened last night.

"Ven?" A voice called. My head popped up and I saw Roxas leaning against the door frame with just a towel around his waist and head. Was I still drunk? Because he looked **exactly** like me. "Don't think so hard." It was like he could read my mind.

He walked over to me and took the towel upon his head and plopped it on me. "Why don't you shower and I'll take you home."

"..." I didn't know what to say. My face was in total shock and Roxas' features were just completely calm and cool.

What happened last night?

Did I seriously have sex with myself?

That was the last time I went drinking.


End file.
